


Whispers of All Out!!

by curlysenpai



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Requests, x Reader, x fem!OC, x fem!reader, x oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysenpai/pseuds/curlysenpai
Summary: Collection of All Out!! x fem!reader/OC oneshots.





	1. s l i p p e r s | sekizan takuya

The plastic bag rustled as it dangled from Takuya’s hand, waiting for you to accept his silent offering.   
  
Glancing up at him, you tilted your head in question - a light smile gracing your lips. “What’s this, Seki?” You peaked in the bag, a pair of slippers that had a similar pattern to the pink flower shirt that you sometimes saw Takuya wear rested at the bottom of it. “Slippers?”  
  
“House slippers,” He replied with a seemingly straight face. “You needed a pair.” He took your free hand in his and continued to lead the two of you from JinKou’s school grounds.   
  
Club activities had finally ended in the early evening hours, meaning you could finally head home for the day, walking the majority of the way with your boyfriend of nearly a year, Takuya.   
  
You furrowed your eyebrows slightly as you glanced back up at him, your eyes setting on the slight show of his back muscles that managed to form through his uniform shirt.   
  
“I have a ton of pairs at home, I don’t really need another-“  
  
“It’s for my place,” he glanced over his shoulder back at you, a slight smirk gracing his lips. “For when you come over. Otherwise your feet will get cold.”  
  
To say that your heart didn’t flutter at that moment would be a lie. Whether it was the smile that graced his lips, or the thoughts that went behind his small gesture, or a combination of both that made your heart swoon, you didn’t really know.   
  
But honestly? It didn’t really matter.   
  
You felt your face warm up from a mixture of embarrassment and happiness as you fell into step with Takuya’s fast walk, your hand wrapping around his muscular arms. Leaning your head on his arm, you squeezed it lightly.   
  
“Thank you, Takuya.”  
  
From the corner of your eye, you could see Sekizan’s cheeks flush slightly at your use of his given name. As always though, he managed to hide his embarrassment in his voice. “It’s nothing, [f/n].” He glanced down at you. “I just want you to be comfortable.”  
  
You couldn’t help the smile that graced your lips from growing wider as you took a few quick steps in front of Takuya, causing him to stop in slight confusion. Taking both of his hands in yours, you bit your lip slightly as you looked up at him.   
  
“C’mon then. I wanna try them out~”  
  
You laughed lightly as you watched Takuya mentally scramble for a response in his embarrassment, before pulling him along towards the road that leads to the Sekizan household.   
  
You do have a new pair of slippers to try out, after all.


	2. j e a l o u s | oharano etsugo

“ _Sorry, I’m not interested right now.”_

How many times would you let it replay in your head?

Shocked, and deathly embarrassed you stood there before him – Oharano, your mouth slightly agape at his quick and seemingly thoughtless answer. The small envelope you held out in your hands as an offering to him now seemed to weigh a ton as you finally brought your eyes to look up at him.

You could feel the tears burning at the rim of your eyes but continued to stand there at a loss for words.

Was it really that easy for him?

The last two years you pinned for him, ever since you met in your second year of junior high. Since seeing him at the opening ceremony at JinKou, you figured it was the universe telling you to take your chance.

You wanted to believe in fate, but the stoic look that graced Oharano’s face ruined all chances of that.

The same face you always glanced looks at whenever you could. The same face you fell in love with.

You quickly snapped your arms back towards your chest, slightly crumpling the envelope that was meant for him in your fists. You bit your lip slightly before forcing a smile to grace your face, pulling your shoulders back slightly to seem a little more unphased.

“Of course,” You began, a little taken aback at the volume of your voice. “You’re busy with rugby, and school  _just_ started so…”

You watched as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning his head slightly to the side in what you thought was a show of his annoyance.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Oharano. Forget I ever said anything, okay?”

You just barely saw as he glanced back over at you, his eyes slightly widened before you turned on your heel and rushed away from him, quickly turning the corner of the hallway before starting in a full sprint.

You didn’t see, though, the light blush that dusted his cheeks, or the mental slap he gave himself for being so careless with his words.

Honestly a confession from you was the last thing Oharano would expect – and everything he had hoped for.

And yet, here he was. Ruining what fate had planned for the two of you.

 

A couple days had passed, and Oharano knew that you had been avoiding him like the plague.

He’d never admit how much it annoyed him. He’d never admit how much he missed catching you glancing at him from the corner of his eye, how much he actually looked forward to every time you’d find an opportunity to greet him – even though he never proved to be the friendliest guy.

As much as he hates to admit it, he just missed  _you_.

So finally seeing you a few days later as he walked off the rugby field, he couldn’t help but stop the slight smirk that pulled at his lips – which quickly fell away as he watched a classmate trail behind you, catching your attention and leading you off to one of the walkways that lead around the sports clubs area.

He didn’t give a second thought as he followed the two of you, his face set in a scowl of annoyance as he turned the corner, his eyes setting on you and the guy that had approached you.

He gave it a second, listening in to what he could pick up on the conversation you were having.

“I know we haven’t spoken to each other much, [f/n],” The boy started, leaning in towards you and causing you to take a half-step back, “But I’d really love a chance to take you out on a date.” The boy paused, “Just me and you.”

“A date?” You repeated, your hand idly fiddling with the hem of your uniform skirt. “I’m sorry, but I’m really not inter- “

“Give me a chance?” The boy interrupted. “It’s not like you’re interested in anyone, right? What would it hurt to try?”

You took another step back as the boy reached out to you, your hands raising up to try and keep an amount of distance between you two.

“I said- “

“She’s mine.”

You startled slightly at the familiar voice that boomed down the walkway, your head shooting over to look at Oharano, who was now storming your way.

He took a light but firm hold on your elbow, his shoulders squared, and his chest slightly puffed out. You couldn’t help but notice the film of sweat that coated his face, the single bead that ran down his cheek and along the strong veins in his neck as he continued to glare at the guy.

You’ve never seen this side of Oharano before.

But you’d be lying if you said that you didn’t like it.

“She’s mine, and she’s not going on a date with you.” His voice was definitive as he continued to stare the guy down. “Didn’t you hear her turn you down? Do you need to hear it again before you understand it?”

The boy seemingly shrunk before Oharano who, despite not being the tallest guy at JinKou, made up for it with the aura he was putting off now. “Don’t even think about approaching her again, got it?”

And without waiting for a response, Oharano led you out of the walkway, back towards the main building of JinKou.

Dazed, you let him lead you through the hallways of your school, finally coming to a stop in one of the lesser used ones. He didn’t let go of your elbow but lessened his grip on it as he stood there, his head bowed slightly, his shoulders raising and lowering with every deep breath he took.

“Ohara- “

“What were you thinking? Letting another guy confess to you like that?”

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his words as you watched him turn to look back at you, his face and lips lightly flushed from what you that was adrenaline.

“What? What was  _I_ thinking?” You began, taking your elbow out of his grasp, “What does it have to do with you?  _You’re_  the one that turned  _me_  down a couple days ago. You should be happy that another guy is trying to take me off your hands.”

“Happy? About a guy taking away what’s mine?”

“What’s  _yours_?” You scoffed, your arms coming to cross underneath your chest. “Last time I checked, you couldn’t have cared less about me. You made that pretty clear when you didn’t even give my confession a second thought.”

“[f/n], I- “

“And now you have the audacity to decide who I can and can’t date?”

You didn’t notice the small steps that Oharano was taking towards you, or the fact that he was slowly backing you up against the hallway wall. You were too focused on the group of emotions that railed through you – anger, confusion. Happiness?

You were a  _little_  happy that Oharano seemed to be interested in you, just a little bit. But didn’t he take it too far? Is all of this, your feelings towards him, just a joke to him?

“I like you Oharano, but that doesn’t mean that you can just pop up whenever you want and- “

The sound of his palm hitting the wall that he backed you up against silenced you. He took another step closer, almost completely closing off the distance between you, his gaze glaring into your eyes as his lips pulled back into an almost possessive smirk.

“I’m a jealous guy, [f/n]. You ought to know that by now.” His free hand rose to cup your cheek. It was warm and inviting, you couldn’t help but slightly lean into the touch of it. “I may have screwed up once,” He paused, leaning in closer to you, your lips almost touching his. “But you know that you’re mine, you always have been.”

He didn’t give you enough time to respond before crushing his lips into yours.

The kiss was hard and yearning, almost as if he wanted more of you but barely held himself back. He took his hand off the wall and brought it behind your head to pull you closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Your eyes were screwed shut, your legs felt like jelly as you were thrust into a complete state of shock and daze.

 _Oharano_. Oharano was kissing you. Claiming you. All because he was… jealous?

It almost didn’t seem real, but when he finally pulled away from you, his face still lingering just a few inches away from yours, you knew that this was everything but fake.

He smirked at your lost expression, your eyes searching his for who knows what. He leaned his head against yours, placing another light kiss onto your lips.

“Consider this as  _my_  confession, [f/n].” The pad of his thumb ghosted over your bottom lip. “And don’t even think about declining.”

The thought of declining could have been further from your mind.

You were finally Oharano’s.

And fate made sure that Oharano was yours, too.


	3. t h e r e  f o r  y o u | ise natsuki

Rarely does he ever do this.

From the time you knew him from your first-year entrance ceremony to now, you’ve never seen  **Ise** like this – hurt and vulnerable both physically and mentally.

Your heart sank as he looked up at you, his cheek red and angry with the slight bruise that began to form, his hand nervously raising to starch the back of his head as he always did when he felt awkward or uneasy. You couldn’t tell if the tears that burned at your eyes were caused from sadness or anger as you knelt down before him, your hand slowly reaching out to cup his injured cheek.

“Natsuki,” you whispered as he winced slightly at your touch. “Are you fighting again?”

He let out a light laugh, “I promised you that I wouldn’t fight anymore, I kind of intend to keep that promise.”

You felt your heart race slightly at his words as he mentioned the promise he made to you nearly a year ago. Your eyebrows furrowed slightly as you watched him cast his gaze downwards. “Then who did this to you?”

He forced a smile at you. “It’s nothing, [f/n]. I’ll be fine,” he paused, his smile falling away from his lips. “Thank you for meeting me out here, I didn’t think you’d come.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

The text you got from him a little less than an hour ago worried you, to say the least. For Ise to text you at nearly eleven at night, asking you to meet him at the small playground near your house was something you’d never expect. There wasn’t any way that you  _wouldn’t_  have shown up – you knew that Ise would do the same thing for you.

“Not sure…”

You watched him as he got up onto his feet, his forced smile forming on his lips again. “I’m sorry for making you come out this late though, let me walk you home.”

“Not until you tell me who did this to you.” You watched him as he silently mulled over his words in his head, keeping in his feelings as he always did. You quickly began going through the people that you knew were apart of Ise’s life, almost instantly thinking of the only person that would be capable of doing this to him. “Don’t tell me it was  _him,_  again?”

You watched as Ise flinched slightly at the thought of him – his brother.

You couldn’t help the sudden flare of anger that began to influence you. “It was him, wasn’t it?” You didn’t wait for Ise to respond before grabbing onto his hand that hung at his side, pulling him in the direction that would lead back to the apartment that he shared with his older brother. “Come on, I want to talk to your brother.”

“What? Why?”

You could feel him tugging his hand from yours, making you turn back to face him. “Because you don’t deserve this, Natsuki!” You angrily wiped away the tear that ran down your cheek continuing, “I’m not going to let you go through this anymore – I just want you to be okay, and happy. You deserve at least that, and so much more.”

“I’m okay and happy right now,” He replied with a sad smile. He closed the short distance that separated you until he was right in front of you. “I’ll be fine if we can stay here just a little bit longer. If that’s okay?”

Your shoulders slumped slightly as you leaned your head into his chest. “Of course we can, Natsuki.”

You relaxed a bit more are you felt his arms raise up before encircling you in a light embrace. “Thank you for always looking our for me, [f/n].” He rested his chin on the crown of your head lightly.

“Thank you.”


	4. p r o m i s e | ebumi masaru

Your stomach fell with sadness as the boy before you hissed away in pain, his head turning slightly from the alcohol pad you held against the fresh wound that laid above his eyebrow. He took a moment before leaning back towards your hand, his skin coming back into contact with the rubbing pad as he took in a silent hiss of air.

You let out a quiet sigh as he looked up at you mischievously, shaking your head as you let out a quiet laugh.

“Why do you fight so much, Ebumi?”

 **Ebumi**  rose his right hand to the back of his head, scratching it idly as you tossed the slightly bloody gauze pad away, reaching into the first aid kit that sat open beside you to grab a band aid.

“Life isn’t any fun without it,” He responded, his lips turning up into a half smile.

You looked back over at him, a sad small smile gracing your lips. “And if something happens to you?” You questioned, leaning forward to place the band aid onto his wound, “Like today?”

“You’ll be there to take care of me, won’t you?”

You rolled your eyes at the smile he gave you.

You ought to be used to it by know – having known the hothead since the early days of elementary school. You should have been used to seeing him slightly bruised and blooded, a devious smile gracing his face as he (usually) comes out victorious. You should have been used to nursing him back to health, scolding him despite thinking that he really wouldn’t listen.

And yet you weren’t. You still worried about him as much now as you did the first time he came to you for care.

Being one of your closest friends – if not your best one – you couldn’t help but worry about him as it seemed that he didn’t really worry about himself.

“I don’t have anything to worry about if I’ve got you as a nurse, [f/n]- “

“I wish you’d stop fighting, y’know,” You interrupted, beginning to work on the open wounds that were scattered across his knuckles. “It worries me – a lot.”

You didn’t see the slight raise of his eyebrow as Ebumi watched you, your words rolling around his mind.

“You’ve never said that before,” You rose your eyes to looked at him, placing a cool alcohol pad onto his knuckles. “You always tell me to ‘take it easy on the other guy,’ or ‘only finish fights but don’t start them,’” He paused, smiling at you, “You’ve never told me to stop fighting all together.”

You shrugged lightly, raising his hand slightly before blowing onto the wounds to help dry them.

Ebumi leaned in towards you, his head dipping slightly to be able to look into your eyes. “You want me to stop fighting, huh?”

You furrowed your eyebrows at him, “Duh. It’s not like I like seeing you like this.”

“Tell me and I’ll stop,” He challenged, his devious grin reappearing. “You’re the only person I’ll listen to about it anyway.”

“Stop fighting, Masaru.”

You barely noticed his subtle startle at your use of his first name, but quickly regained himself. He opened his mouth to respond before you continued,

“Promise me.”

Despite yourself, you felt your heart flutter ever so lightly at the smile Ebumi flashed you. A genuine one – one that you’re rarely fortunate enough to see. You couldn’t help the mirroring his smile in your own as his words reached your ears,

“For you, I promise to stop fighting.”


	5. c u d d l e s | iwashimizu sumaki

“ **Sumiaki**?”  
  
A quiet sigh left the gentle giant’s lips as he cuddled his head more into the nook of your neck and shoulder, his hands tiredly resting on your hips.   
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
He let out another quiet sigh before he finally responded, “I’m _exhausted_ [f/n].”  
  
You knew exhausted was an understatement - his rugby bag hanging from his shoulder with his uniform haphazardly stuffed inside, you could tell by the dirt collected onto the spikes of his cleats that practice was especially hard today.   
  
You rose one of your hands up to play in the damp blonde strands of his hair, the other coming to rest on his back, gently massaging the tense muscles that laid hidden underneath his shirt.   
  
You could help but worry a little bit at the toll that his passion took on him. But rugby was something that Iwashimizu loved - and who would you be to discourage him from it?  
  
A couple moments passed with the two of you standing there, his head resting on your shoulder as you soothingly massaged his back. You finally pulled away, your [e/c] eyes looking up into his honey ones, a small smile pulling at the corner of your lips.   
  
“C’mon, let’s go take a nap on the couch.”  
  
You led him over to the small living room that you shared together, your hand taking a light hold of his as he tiredly followed behind you.   
  
You motioned him over after laying onto the couch, your arms coming to surround him as he rested against your chest.   
  
You smiled lightly at how silly it might look, Iwashimizu’s 190 cm form laying against your much smaller one. You didn’t mind though, cuddling with you being the big spoon was something you knew Sumiaki loved, especially when he needed and wanted nothing more than to feel you wrap around him as much as your arms would let you.   
  
He never told you how much he actually loved it, it was comforting to him and something he looked forward to every night he came home.  
  
You played with his hair as he wrapped his arms tighter around your waist, his face burying deeper into your chest, his breathing quickly matching yours.   
  
You peppered kissed across the crown of his head, feeling as he smiled against your skin.   
  
“Can we stay like for a while, [f/n]?”  
  
He tilted his head to glance up at you, his checked tinted with a faint blush as his eyes darted from glancing at yours then to your lips and back.   
  
You pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, seemingly reading his mind before pulling away to press another one onto his forehead.   
  
“As long as you’d like, Sumiaki.”


	6. o u j i - s a m a | kirishima sekito

“ _Wait, what did you say?_ ”

You gave a quiet hum, glancing down at your boyfriend, **Sekito** , whose head was resting in your lap as the two of you sat on the couch, idly flipping through the pages of your favorite manga. You furrowed your eyebrows slightly as his face set into a serious grimace, his hands gripping the cover of his Miracle Rinrin manga protectively.

“Nothing,” you began, bringing your manga back up to your face, “I just said that I like Rinrin-chan, but~” You began, dangling the last part of your words as you looked back down at Sekito. “Ouji-sama is _so_ much better.”

Sekito shot up almost immediately, turning himself to face you on the couch.

“How could you say that?” He pointed a finger at you accusingly, his other hand raising to clutch his heart through his shirt. “Rinrin-chan is- she’s-“

“She’s _okay_ ,” You finished, a devious yet playful smile pulling at your lips. “But you can’t deny that Ouji-sama is way better.”

Sekito let out an audible gasp as his mouth gaped at you. How could you say such blasphemous things – it was Rinrin-chan who brought the two of you together in the first place during your third year of middle school. Sekito knew that you had started a new manga, _Ouji-sama and the Bandits,_ but he never would have guessed that you would turn traitor this quickly.

“Have you heard one of his songs? They are amazing-“

“I can’t believe you,” Sekito interrupted, dramatically flinging his body over the edge of the sofa. “This, Ouji-sama,” he began, spitting the name with distaste, “What’s so special about him?”

You brought a finger up to your lips as you took a moment to think before struggling, looking back over at Sekito. “Nothing, I guess. He just really reminds me of someone.”

You smiled at the confused look that graced his face. “Who does he remind you of?”

“You, Seki.”

Sekito took a moment before allowing a wide grin to grace his features, his cheeks staining lightly in a happy blush. You couldn’t help but match the smile on your own lips as Sekito scooted his way back towards you.

“He looks a lot like you, and sounds a lot like you too,” You continued as Sekito rested his head back onto our lap, his honey eyes looking up at yours as you glanced down at him. “Honestly, those are probably the only reasons why I like him so much.”

“I guess those are pretty good reasons,” Sekito began, relishing in the feeling of your hands in his hair as you played with the golden locks. He took a moment, before continuing, “but Rinrin is still so much better.”

You laughed quietly, as you twirled his hair around your finger.

“If you say so, _Ouji-sama._ ”


	7. p a t i e n t | sekizan takuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request I received through my All Out!! tumblr, asking for an autistic!s/o for Takuya. :) Hopefully I did it justice!

“ _Are you okay?_ ”

 **Sekizan’s** voice somehow managed to cut through the noise and chaos that surrounded you.

Just a few moments before, the night was absolutely perfect – the crowds slightly overwhelming but tolerable because Seki was here. You loved the way the periodic fireworks lit up his face and rust colored eyes, the way his arm would somehow find its way around your waist to pull you closer to him as you visited the stalls that stood at the edges of the crowd.

There wasn’t a thing in the world that could make tonight more perfect than it already was.

But just like that, like a switch, everything changed for you.

The crowds were now _too_ much, the fireworks and the explosions that followed them were _too_ loud and _too_ bright. In a matter of moments, you went from complete and utter bliss, your first firework festival being spent with the one person that meant the world to you, to suddenly shutting down, your eyes darting to find an exit from the sea of people you felt you were drowning in.

“[f/n],” Sekizan called out to you again, his hand finding yours as he leaned down slightly to look into your eyes.

“Pineapple,” You whispered to him, his eyes widening slightly at the use of your safe word. He knew exactly what to do though, his body seemingly working faster than his brain as he began to lead you through the tightly woven crowd of people, pushing his way towards the edge of the crowd.

He could tell that you were beginning to reach your limits a few moments ago, but he knew that you wouldn’t want to end your night for his sake. He only wished that he could’ve gotten you out of the crowd sooner, to protect you from the overwhelming surroundings that the festival brought.

Finally, you could feel yourself breathing again, your eyes raising up and training themselves on Sekizan’s broad back as he led the two of you towards a small rest area that glowed from the lights of the festival behind you.

He helped you sit down on the bench facing him before stooping down to be at eye level with you. He cautiously rested his hands onto your knees, careful from knowing that any sudden touch could overwhelm you more than you already were. He watched your face silently, your eyes screwed shut in an effort to calm down your mind that seemed to be going a mile a minute.

A few moments passed before you let out a shaky breath, your hand coming up as you rested your head on it. “I’m sorry, Seki,” you managed to whisper.

He has always been so, _so_ patient with you.

It was always a wonder to you how he never seemed to grow tired or annoyed at everything he’s had to do for you. He always waited for you - waited for you to grow comfortable with him, waited for you to regain yourself.

He would wait as long as he needed to for you, if that meant that he could be by your side.

And so he waited now, just a few moments before responding. “For what?”

He watched as you brought your eyes back to his, the frantic state of your mind showing through ever so slightly.

“ _I’m_ sorry for not noticing earlier, [f/n].” He paused, a sad smile gracing his features, “Thank you for holding out as long as you did.”

“I really tried, Takuya,” you managed to mumble out, your hands coming back up to press at your temples.

“I know,” His voice was just above a whisper, pausing before he continued. “Is it alright if I hold you right now.”

His heart warmed slightly at the slight shake of your head in agreement to his question. You mind calmed down just a bit more at the feeling of his warmth surrounding you, his strong arms coming to circle around you as your head came to rest against his shoulder.

The two of you remained like that for what seemed like forever, until he finally whispered into your hair. “Do you want me to take you home?”

“Please?”

He pulled away from you, pressing a light kiss onto your forehead.

Sekizan was as patient as a saint.

And despite all that had happened in just the span of a few minutes, you couldn’t help but think that tonight was still perfect.

Any night is perfect, as long as it were spent with him.


	8. g h o s t  l i k e | miyuki atsushi

“No, Atsu please.”  
  
Your voice was weighed down with the partial slumber that you were fighting to get back to, your fists curling into the edge of the blanket as you pulled it back over yourself covering your head from the sunlight that filtered through the now opened window.   
  
You could hear  **Atsushi** sigh lightly, almost 1000% certain that he had his ever present smile gracing his lips, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched you snuggle back into the covers.   
  
He knew you loved sleeping in - especially now that the weather is much too cold to do anything else but snuggle. But he wanted to spend the day with you, having so much planned in his mind of all the silly things the two of you could get into today.   
  
You and Atsushi were complete polar opposites when it came to early mornings and waking up - but thankfully Atsu had no problem finding different ways to convince you to join the waking world.   
  
You were nearly sound asleep again when you felt the empty side of your shared bed dip under Atsushi’s weight his careful movements slightly moving the bed.   
  
He leaned over you, his hands raising and preparing to take hold of the edge of the blanket that covered you. In the few moments that followed, Atsushi peppered what seemed to be thousands of soft, ghost like kisses across your cheek and neck, quietly counting them out before continuing.   
  
Finally gathering the desire to peek at him, you rolled over to face him your eyes squinted in an effort to appear annoyed, despite the smile that pulled at the corner of your lips.   
  
“What are you doing, Atsu?”  
  
He shrugged his smile growing as he watched you stretch, finally starting to wake up. “It’s almost noon, [f/n]. Let’s wake up and do something today!”  
  
“Why can’t we just stay in bed today?” You whined, laying back down with the covers pressed against your chest. “Just five more minutes, please?”  
  
You watched as Atsushi took a moment to think, before nodding a few moments later. “Just five minutes.”  
  
You let out a quiet squeal as he plopped down beside you, pulling you against his chest as you drew the covers up around yourselves.   
  
  
  
Five minutes seemed to flash by in a second. And at five minutes on the dot, Atsushi woke you with another round of faint kisses, peppered across your face.   
  
He wrapped you closer and slightly tighter in his arms as you tried to roll away, his laugh reaching your ears as he pressed kisses against the sensitive skin of your neck. You let out a quiet giggle as he continued his smooch assault, finally waking up completely.   
  
After a few moments of the gentle torture, his kisses slowed down until he stopped completely, his eyes studying your face closely as you rested your head against his chest.   
  
“Are we getting up now?”  
  
You hummed, as if you were genuinely debating the question. “Three more minutes,” you paused, tucking your hands underneath his back, enjoying the warmth that radiated from him. “I just need a little time to cuddle now.”  
  
Atsushi sighed. “Let’s make it five minutes, then.”  
  
“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requests can be made at my tumblr page! - whispersof-allout.tumblr.com


End file.
